


Dating

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Dating

dating  
First  
Als es das erste Mal passierte, war es für Domen noch leicht, es zu ignorieren.  
„Hey, Domen ...“, Cene winkte aus der Ferne und kam wenige Sekunden schnaufend neben seinem jüngeren Bruder zum Stehen, „Man … rennst du vor uns weg?“ „Mmmmh.“, Domen schnaubte, „Peter und die Farbauswahl für das Babyzimmer ...“ „Ah, dann komme ich ja genau richtig!“, der ältere Prevc strahlte, „Sie haben sich übrigens auf den Gelbton geeinigt … Vorerst.“ „Wie toll.“, Domen wirkte nach wie vor nicht überzeugt und interessiert, woraufhin Cene seinen kleinen Bruder ruppig in die Seite stieß, „Bist du ein Miesepeter … Apropos … Hast du am Montag schon was vor?“ „Mon …?“, Domens dunkle Augen verengten sich im brüderlichen Misstrauen, „Du fragst mich aber nicht gerade nach einem Date … oder?“ „Sehe ich aus wie ein gewisser, norwegischer Physio?“, Cene verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Wir wollen Bowlen gehen und brauchen noch ein Team … Du kannst Daniel ruhig mitbringen … Ist was?“  
„Daniel?“, Domen blinzelte verwirrt und starrte seinen Bruder dann sprachlos an, „Warum … Daniel?“ „Na, ihr zwei datet doch …?“, Cene verstummte überrascht und schluckte dann, „Scheiße … ihr datet doch?“ „Äh … Nein?“, würgte Domen noch immer vollkommen überrascht wirkend hervor und hätte, wenn die Situation nicht so absurd gewesen wäre, beinahe gelacht, als er nun den vollkommen entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders sah, „Wir daten nicht ...“ „Wie … ihr datet nicht … Du starrst ihm auf den Arsch! Ihr hängt ständig übereinander und reibt euch, wie die … brünftigen Tiere aneinander … Das ist doch ein Scherz! Du verarschst mich!“, Cene sah seinem nun davon joggenden Bruder fassungslos nach und schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, bevor er ihm hinterherlief, „DOMEN! Warte!“

Second  
Jurij schob den Sessel in ihrem Hotelzimmer zum vierten Mal an einen anderen Platz. Vielleicht war es aber auch ein Platz, den das arme Möbelstück schon einmal innegehabt haben mochte, aber Domen hatte irgendwann aufgehört sich das neue Layout des Zimmers zu merken. „Das fühlt sich noch immer nicht richtig an.“, der Ältere biss frustriert auf seiner Lippe herum und Domen unterdrückte nicht nur ein Schnauben, sondern auch die Aussage, dass es sich erst 'richtig' anfühlen würde, wenn er Anze sich nackt über die Lehne beugend vor ihm hätte …  
„Du könntest mir ruhig mal helfen, Prinzessin.“, Jurijs lange Finger legten sich fest um die, mit rotem Stoff bespannte Rückenlehne, als er nun Domen, der sich auf dem Bett räkelte, anfunkelte, „Oder hast du Angst, dass du dir dabei einen Nagel abbrichst?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Domen betrachtete nachdenklich seine abgekauten Nägel und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Außerdem, bin ich es nicht, der nachher seinen Freund über die Lehne gebeugt vögeln will … Was ich übrigens ekelhaft finde … Auf dem Sessel haben schon Leute gesessen … Und wollen das auch noch weiterhin tun … Hast du wenigstens … irgendwas dabei? Ich werde dich erwürgen, wenn das ganze Zimmer wieder nach Sex stinkt und da Flecken sind ...“  
„Als ob du Daniel nicht gerne so sehen würdest … Oder bückst du du dich?“, Jurij grinste, als Domen rot anlief und, da er nun das Schlucken verlernt zu haben schien, krampfhaft hustete, „Daniel und ich?!?“ „Na ja, ihr datet doch … Oder seid ihr noch immer nicht so weit?“, der ältere Slowene wirkte etwas verwirrt und Domenn fand endlich seine Sprache wieder, „NEIN!“ „Nein? Domen … Er zieht dich mit seinen Augen aus … Du kneifst ihn in den Hintern ...“, zählte Jurij an den Fingern ab und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „Himmel, ihr seid auffälliger, als die Haugvads … die haben wenigstens die Zwillingsausrede!“  
„Du spinnst doch!“, Domens Wangen brannten, aber er klang nun reichlich giftig, „Was immer Anze dir gestern Abend in den Mund gestopft hat … NEIN! Sag es nicht!“ Er winkte hastig ab, aber Jurij schüttelte noch immer fassungslos den Kopf, „Und, ihr datet wirklich nicht?!?“

Third  
„Also, wenn ich mir das so ansehe … Es ist zwar schön, dass einer von euch langsam Zeit häuslich wird ...“, Julijana betrachtete seufzend die leeren Plätze der älteren Brüder am Esstisch, „Aber es ist scheint mir, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als wir Ema nach Hause gebracht haben … Und jetzt … das Nest wird langsam leer … Peter gründet seine eigene Familie … Cene ist auch nur selten hier und … Domen ...“ „Der hat einen Freund!“, krähte Nika vergnügt und streckte ihrem großen Bruder, der sich müde die Augen rieb, die Zunge raus, „Meinst du Daniel?“ Sie nickte ernsthaft, „Ihr seid richtig süß … Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass er wie Malfoy aussieht?“ „Ich will nichts von Daniel!“, seufzte Domen, während Ema und Nika aus voller Kehle zu singen begannen, „Domen und Daniel sitzen auf'm Baum und KÜSSEN sich ...“ „ICH WILL NICHTS VON DANIEL!“, schnappte Domen, schlug auf den Tisch und ließ, als seine Schwestern sich nicht stoppen ließen, den Kopf mit einem lauten Poltern auf den Tisch sinken.

Fourth.  
„Wo ist denn Daniel?“, Kamils lange Schritte trugen ihn neben den jüngeren Slowenen, der überrascht aufsah, „Daniel?“ „Ups … Ärger im Liebesparadies?“, mit einem wissenden und beinahe mitfühlenden Grinsen hob Kamil eine Braue, während Domen nur verwirrt blinzelte, „Was?“ „Ihr seid doch ein Paar.“, es war eher eine Feststellung, als eine Frage und der Pole musterte ihn mit einem Blick, als würde er ihn für begriffsstutzig halten, „Oder seid zumindest auf dem Weg dahin.“ „Hat dir etwa Jurij den Müll erzählt?“, Domen krauste die Nase, aber der Ältere zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste, „Wer weiß … Es ist ja kein Geheimnis, dass ihr ein Paar seid …“ Domen ballte die Fäuste und schien zu überlegen, ob er den Polen mit den Sprungski erschlagen und im Wald verscharren konnte, bevor man ihn vermissen würde.

Fifth.  
Als die Rawair immer näher rückte, hätte Domen niemals damit gerechnet, dass er noch vor dem Start der Wettbewerbsserie, als es ihm endlich gelungen war, sowohl Peter, als auch Goran zu entwischen, ausgerechnet Daniels Mutter mit einem dampfenden Styroporbecher mit zuckrigem, alkoholfreien Kinderpunschs in der Hand an einer Punschbude treffen würde.  
Domen betrachtete die dunkelhaarige Frau und konnte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen dem blonden Daniel und ihm erkennen. „So ...“, sie betrachtete ihn aus braunen Augen, deren Blick ihn trotz der anderen Farbe sehr an Daniels erinnerte, neugierig über den Rand des Bechers hinweg, „Du bist also Domen.“  
„Ja.“, Domen nickte, fühlte einen seltsamen Knoten in seinem Magen und hob eher zur Beschäftigung den Becher an die Lippen, ohne auch nur zu nippen, „Domen Prevc.“ „Du datest also meinen Sohn.“, sie lächelte, als der junge Slowene nun beinahe an dem Schluck, den er eigentlich nicht einmal hatte nehmen wollen, verschluckt hatte und nun gequält hustete.  
„MAMA!“, beide drehten sich, zu einem rotwangigen und sichtlich verlegen wirkenden Daniel um, aber Trude fing sich schnell, „Was denn? Ist doch wahr ...“


End file.
